


(not) dead, dead, dead

by naucturnal



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Denial, Episode: s03e21 Alliance, M/M, is just a river in Egypt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naucturnal/pseuds/naucturnal
Summary: Alec doesn’t allow himself to cry becauseMagnus is not dead.Magnus isn’t dead! Although you couldn’t tell it from the way everyone’s been acting around him, what with their soft eyes and their tender voices and their furtive glances when they think he’s not looking.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	(not) dead, dead, dead

Alec doesn’t allow himself to cry because _Magnus is not dead_. Magnus isn’t dead! Although you couldn’t tell it from the way everyone’s been acting around him, what with their soft eyes and their tender voices and their furtive glances when they think he’s not looking.

He had shed some tears when Magnus had closed the rift, sure. But context is everything. 15 minutes before he was resigned to the love of his life hating him for the rest of his immortal existence. 10 minutes before he was pretty damn sure he and his sister were going down in a swarm of demons, albeit taking as many as they could with them. Most notably, 5 minutes before both those situations turned on their head and he got engaged. And then he had to ( _temporarily_ ) part with Magnus all over again. It was overwhelming to the point of tears. But afterwards? Afterwards, there was no need to "mourn" as his mother put it because he had work to do. After all, someone had to help Magnus get out of Edom.

Being in Edom was far from being dead, if you were the son of a Prince of Hell. It was basically the antithesis to being dead. Magnus was probably in less peril there than he was topside what with the Downworlder and Shadowhunter fiascos that occurred on a weekly basis.

Clary had been presumed dead. Jace had been _dead_ dead. By the Angel, Alec himself had been clinically dead at one point. And where were they now? _Not dead_. And neither was Magnus. He was just…stuck. Which meant he could get un-stuck. Much simpler than getting un-dead, which the majority of them had succeeded in already. So. Again. _Why was everyone acting like Magnus had died???_

“You always come back,” were Alec’s last words—latest words—to Magnus. Here, Alec would acknowledge that the coming back may require some assistance this time. So it was just a matter of getting into Edom, which, as a Nephilim, posed its challenges. Challenges that everyone could try _pitching in_ a little to help with, instead of giving him pitying, "understanding" looks. Or even nix the notion of help altogether and just stop treating him like a widower, which was sorely distracting as _Magnus. Wasn’t. Dead._

So far, Alec was still working on the "get into Edom" step of his grand plan, which happened to be step 2. Step 1 had been getting everyone on the same page about Magnus not being dead, but that was shaping up to be the most trying task of all, so Alec resolved to bump it to the end. Actually, getting into Edom wasn’t hard to handle—the descent into Hell is easy, after all. Alec just needed to work on how to stay alive to reach step 3: get to Magnus. Alive, like Magnus was. _NOT DEAD_. _Dead_ —dead! That was it!

Everyone considered Magnus dead (they were wrong, wrong, colossally wrong) when he was just in Edom. But there may be something to the idea of being dead in Edom…

Now all he had to do was find Simon.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: _dead_ appears more than _the_ here


End file.
